Carnage (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
In the comics, Carnage 'is the spawn of Venom, who bonded with serial killer Cleatus Kassidy. However, this version is an enhanced version of the Venom Symbiote, created by Norman Osborn using the key components of the Goblin Formula and Venom. Physical Appearance Carnage has big white eyes, a tongue. Mostly red with some black lines around it's body. That is similar to Venom symbiote except his hulking form and his body more red. History As the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was sinking, Green Goblin sampled Venom and left Harry Osborn and Spider-Man to die. With the Venom sample in hand, he sought to find the perfect host for it after his son Harry's failure of partaking the role. He chooses Peter Parker and captures him, injecting the enhanced Venom symbiote into Peter and due to his powers and intelligence, he was transformed into an entity the Goblin named Carnage. Immediately breaking out of his chains, the Goblin then sent him to destroy the team and Spider-Man, unaware that Peter himself was Spider-Man. Ambushing the S.H.I.E.L.D. team investigating at Harry's house, Carnage fought and defeated White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova. However, there was still part of the Venom symbiote inside the Carnage symbiote which had a deep bond with Harry, allowing Harry to get Carnage to remove itself from Peter and take him instead, but it instead turned him into Venom. Afterwards Norman takes it back to find the perfect host and a small piece is left behind which is recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Later in the series, Hydra scientist Michael Morbius attacked Agent Venom to collect a sample of his symbiote. After he succeeded, he head to a research facility and mixed the symbiote with Carnage and Anti-Venom with Dr. Octopus’ help, who was forced to work for Hydra after his betrayal. As soon as Morbius was finished, he then summoned Hydra soldiers to subdue Doctor Octopus. Just then, Spider-Man and Agent Venom appeared. Doctor Octopus took out the Hydra soldiers and used bat DNA on Morbius, transforming him into a humanoid bat, but not before Morbius unleashed the symbiote upon Doc Ock. Once Morbius transformed, he flew out of the building while Carnage, as Doc Ock, fought with Spider-Man and Agent Venom. As they fought, Flash had controlling his symbiote as it completely disappeared from his body while Spider-Man was overwhelmed by Carnage. Flash tried to take on Carnage on his own, but is then assualted by it. Spider-Man managed to remove it from Doc Ock with a device he made that emmits sonic waves. However, Carnage then reappeared in human form, no longer needing a host as it continued to fight them head on. This time, Carnage was more advanced and malicious as it began to laugh maniacally and was able to withstand Spider-Man’s attacks. Carnage then focused his attention outside and planned to infect people. As Spider-Man chased after him, it was revealed to be a ruse as Carnage waited for him and attacked them with ease. Just then, Flash managed to control his symbiote and became Agent Venom who helped Spider-Man fight Carnage while Spider-Man fetched his device. This time, he and Agent Venom each used a sonic emitter on Carnage, causing him to explode. However, Spider-Man and Agent soon noticed Carnage’s entrails infecting the people below, now realizing that Carnage was designed to be bomb to infect people. During the Carnage infestation, all of the Avengers were infected except for Captain America as he and Spider-Man fought a Carnage infected Hulk. The two of them struggle to fight him until Iron Fist, Cloak, Dagger and Agent Venom appeared by their side and helped save Hulk from Carnage. Just then, an army of Carnage invaded Oscorp to destroy Harry for being Anti-Venom. Suddenly, Harry transformed into Anti-Venom and jumped outside of the building where he approached Spider-Man and his team mates. Instead of attacking Spider-Man, however, Anti-Venom used his powers to cure some of Carnage’s hosts. However, he then noticed Agent-Venom and intended to purge from his symbiote. Spider-Man came up with a plan to lure Anti-Venom over to a Carnage infected building where it was producing Carnage symbiotes upon the city. His team mates stayed behind to fight off Carnage before being overwhelmed and infected by them while Spider-Man continued his path to the building with luring Anti-Venom with an unconscious Agent Venom. Once Anti-Venom made it there, he headed over to the heart and prepared to cure it. Suddenly the heart began to overwhelm him until Spider-Man managed to free Harry from Anti-Venom who now knew Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker. Once Harry removed his symbiote, however, it did not as the symbiote needed a host to destroy Carnage. Harry donned Anti-Venom again and went into Carnage's heart, causing it to explode and cure everyone in the city. Large amounts of Carnage's heart spread across the city that began to move together to form Carnage as a giant. It then began to make its move to Midtown High where Mary Jane is. As Spider-Man and Agent Venom tried to stop it again, it exploded and covered the entire school. Spider-Man and Agent Venom entered the school and saw Carnage everywhere. There, they ran into Mary Jane, now infected as the Carnage Queen. Just then, Morbius appeared and placed a device on the Carnage Queen, allowing him to take full control of her. Spider-Man tried to take control of the device and used it to make Carnage leave Mary Jane, but failed as Morbius told him that she is paired to Carnage for life. Carnage Queen then knocked out Spider-Man. As soon as he woke up, he found himself at the Shield base where Crossbone forced him to grant them access to the confiscated Hydra rockets armed with Carnage symbiotes. Morbius ordered Carnage Queen to destroy Spider-Man, but Spider-Man managed to free her by destroying the device on her head. Crossbone and the Hydra agents retreated while Morbius tried to drain life from Carnage Queen, but failed to. Carnage Queen was then about to destroy Spider-Man, Agent Venom and Iron Patriot for trying to control her until they revealed their true identies to her to help her break free. They succeeded, although Carnage was still connected to Mary Jane. Powers and Abilities Carnage takes on the powers and abilities of his host organism. The symbiote grants the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength: 'Carnage is vastly stronger than the team and S.H.E.I.L.D. combined. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Carnage is able to take multiple hits from his enemies. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Carnage is capable of jumping 30 feet and is more agile than Venom. *'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Carnage is very flexible. *'Webbing Generation: 'Carnage can shoot strands of its substance in the form of "webbing" *'Wall-Crawling: 'Carnage is able to climb most surfaces like Venom and Spider-Man. *'ESP (Spider-Sense): 'Carnage possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. *'Shapeshifting: 'Carnage can change his size and shape. He can also do this without a host. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils): This ability was the primary method of attack by Carnage this was form his symbiotic costume into long whip-like tendrils that acted as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. **'Spike Generation: '''Carnage can generate spikes from his body. **'Stretchable Tongue: '''Carnage can stretch out his tongue. * '''Host Take-Over: '''Carnage has the ability to latch onto anyone and use their powers while taking control of their bodies. Gallery Carnage-Symbiote form.png Carnage 001.jpg Ultimate-Spider-Man Carnage.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Imprisoned Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Alter-Ego Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Mutants Category:Possessor Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists